Jewls
by tearbear
Summary: Sapphire is lookin through an album.She sees a lady. She later finds out that thats her REAL mom and she mysteriously disappered.Weird things are going on,but one day,when her sister disappers,she know theres sumthin goin on sumthin she doesnt know..
1. The Party

Sapphire's black, straight hair blew against the wind. Her long, real fur coat wasn't doing a good job in keeping her warm. Neither were her matching tan fur gloves.

Sapphire looked in her pockets to see if she had a hat. She did. She took it out and put it on. She started walking next to her cousin. Her black, velvet snow boots munched on the ground as she took a step closer to home.

Sapphire glanced at her cousin, Alicia, who's glossy, black hair, was blowing wildly in the wind. She had a lot of lip gloss on, and a few strands of hair were stuck to her lips.

Alicia had the most gorgeous coat, black and fuzzy, full of fur. It was real fur. Alicia also had dangling pink earrings, blowing in the wind. She crossed her arms on her chest, and Sapphire saw that her cousin's hands were bare and she was freezing. Her teeth were chattering.

"Here." Said Sapphire, as she took off her tan, fur gloves, and handed them to Alicia.

"No. Its okay," said Alicia. She rubbed her bare hands against her coat. She had white fake nails. She also had a diamond ring on.

"Seriously. You can have it." Sapphire held the gloves out for her.

Alicia shook her head, as her naturally wavy hair flopped back and forth on her shoulders. "I'm fine. Trust me."

"If you're not cold, I'll take them." said Sapphire's other cousin, Rachel. She was 10 years old, exactly 3 years younger than Sapphire and Alicia.

"Sure," said Sapphire, as she handed rachel her warm, fuzzy gloves.

"Thanks," said Rachel, as she put the fur gloves on. They all walked in silence. The only sound was their boots munching in the snow, and the wind blowing fiercely.

"Look," said Alicia, as she pointed at a shop, called _Clothes Delight_. In the glass display, there was a beautiful long silky red dress. It was full of sequence.

"It's so pretty!" said Rachel, as she stepped towards the shop. Her dark brown hair was tied in a ponytail. She had a light pink hat and a white and pink coat. Her black snow boots were covered with powdery snow.

"Aw man!" said Alicia, as she kicked the ground with her boots. "I forgot my credit card at your house." She looked threw her black purse.

"I think I have mine in here," said Sapphire, as she looked threw her "XOXO" purse. It was creamed and tan. It was one of her favorites.

"You do?" asked Alicia, as she looked up from her purse.

"Yea," said Sapphire, as she waved 3 credit cards.

"Good," said Rachel. "Let's go in now, and shop!"

"Yea." replied Sapphire. She opened the cold glass door. They all entered.

"It's so much warm in here," said Sapphire, as she took off her tan woolen hat off. The room filled with a sweet lavender conditioner smell.

"It is. I was freezing out there." whispered Alicia.

"I am so going to wear that dress tonight." said Sapphire, as she glanced at the red sequence dress. She went over there and looked at it.

"It would look terrific on you." said Alicia, as she felt the red silk of the dress.

"Buy it." said Rachel. "How much?"

"It says," said Sapphire. "$190.00."

"You should totally get it." said Alicia, as she smiled at her cousin.

"Will it suit me?" asked Sapphire, as she threw a piece of hair back behind her.

"Yea." said Rachel and Alicia nodded.

"Okay. I'll get it. Oh and I have these lovely shoes and purse that would go with it."

"Really?" asked Alicia. "And I have an out gorgeous bracelet for you. It's red and white."

"Thanks." said Sapphire. She smiled at her favorite cousin.

"Oh. My. Gosh." said Rachel. She looked at a light blue silky dress.

"Totally you, Rachel." said Alicia. Sapphire nodded.

"I love this suit!" said Rachel, as she put it up to her chest.

"Cool. Now _I _need one." added Alicia.

Sapphire grinned as they all went around the shop, looking for a outfit for Alicia to wear.

"This one?" asked Sapphire, as she nodded at a sparkly black dress. It was lovely, and suited Alicia perfectly. Sapphire could imagine Alicia with her hair in a bun and her dancing perfectly to the light music that they would play at the party tonight. Alicia was the best at dancing out of all of them.

"Perfect." said Alicia, as she rushed to the dress, her high heeled boots echoing on the marble floor.

"I think it was made for you." added Rachel, as she nodded. Her dark brown hair bounced up and down.

"Really? You think so?" asked Alicia. She was looking at the dress, happy that it just might be hers.

"Yup." said Sapphire. She glanced at her pink watch. her father gave it to her, and it was her favorite out of her thousands of watches.

"Quick." said Rachel. "We're getting late."

"Yea." said Alicia. They walked up to the counter and put the dresses on the counter. The cashier checked it out. The total came out to $300.00.

Sapphire handed her one of her credit cards. She took the bag, handed it to Rachel, as she put on her hat.

"Let's go." said Alicia. She opened the glass door.

They all stepped out on the crispy snow. It was snowing harshly now.

"Why don't we stay here, and call David to pick us up." commented Alicia.

"Yea." nodded Rachel, in agreement.

"Alright." said Sapphire. They went inside the door. Sapphire called home using her cell phone. When her mom picked it up, she asked her to send the limo driver, David, to pick her up.

When David finally arrived, Sapphire, Alicia, and Rachel quickly walked to the white, long limo, that was covered with snow.

"Hello David." said Sapphire as she sat down. She went in first and got the remote. It was cold.

"Hi David." said Alicia as she sat down next to Sapphire. Sapphire was already flicking threw the channels.

Rachel greeted David and than they all sat down, snuggled in the warm blankets. They were watching a show, as they munched on some cookies.

When they finally reached the Sapphire's mansion, they all stepped out. They slowly climbed the big stair case and Rachel rang the doorbell.

"Hello." said the maid, as she opened the door. Sapphire, Alicia, and Rachel stepped in, as they greeted her and gave her their coats.

When they walked into the family room, they saw Sapphire's sisters, Emerald, Ruby, Crystal, Diamond, (Crystal and Diamonds were twins), Alicia's siblings, Mark, and Jenna, and Rachel's sister and brother, Katie and Alan.

They were all watching a movie. Sapphire sat down on the fluffy, brow sofa.

Alicia tapped her and said, "You wanna get the dresses?"

"Sure." said Sapphire. She jumped off the sofa and told David to get the bag. He did as he was told. They took the bag and climbed the long wooden staircase. They walked on the fluffy tan carpet until the reached Sapphire's all pink room.

"Lets try them on." said Sapphire. She slowly took out her red dress. I'll change in this bathroom. she nodded at the bathroom in her room.

"I'll change in the walking closet." said Alicia.

"I'll go in the bathroom across your room." nodded Rachel at the bathroom which was in sight, and straight ahead of Sapphire's room.

In no time they all came out. Sapphire's red dress, that was full of sequence, looked lovely and was fully fit on her. It was neck-less, and when she moved, the cloth that was spread lightly on the floor moved siftly. She tied her hair into a quick bun and imagined herself with makeup.

"Sapphire! You look wonderful!" said Alicia.

Sapphire turned to Alicia who was wearing the sparkly black dress. Her's was also necklace, and hung to the floor. It wasn't as long as Sapphire's. Alicia had a big cut on the side of her gorgeous dress.

"You too!" exclaimed Sapphire.

"Hey!" said Rachel Alicia and Sapphire turned to Rachel and saw her dress was another beauty itself. Her light blue silky dress was up to her feet, touching and spreading down on the carpet. It was a tank top dress. As she swung around her hair and dress danced in the air.

"Lovely!" said Sapphire.

"Thanks." said Rachel, as she blushed.

"You look terrific." said Alicia. She glanced at Sapphire's clock. "We don't have that much time left to get dressed!

"You're right!" said Sapphire.

"Come on." said Rachel. "We have only _five hours left!_"

"I cant believe it. Lets go!" said Sapphire. Alicia went into the bathroom across Sapphire's room. Rachel went into a different bathroom.

Sapphire took the dress she was going to wear into the bathroom. She quickly took a shower and than put on her pajamas. She was going to put on makeup and other stuff, so she didn't want to get her dress messy.

She took out her curler first thing. After she curled it into lovely curls, He jet black hair shined in the light. She than put on the facial cream she did all the time. Than she put on eye shadow, and than mascara. She than applied a couple of coats of lip gloss.

After that she put on her lovely dress on. She tied the strip on her neck.

She looked through her jewelry and took out a pair of red and silver earrings that touched her shoulders. They dangled to perfect timing as she shook her head. She always did that just to see her earrings move soothingly.

Than she put on a matching necklace, which was fit on her neck.

She put her hair into a bun, leaving a couple of strand out, just like she always did. She quickly wore some bracelets. As she was, she glanced at her fake nails, which were pure white, in a manicure form.

Sapphire sighed as she clicked the light off on the bathroom and than her room. She walked gracefully down the stairs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia also looked gorgeous when she walked down the wooden stairs. her black sparkly dress sparkled in the light. She had her hair straightened and in a lovely loose ponytail. Her earring were silver and black.

She had a lot of makeup like herself. She had lovely jewelry too.

When Rachel came, she looked beautiful too. She was dressed up.

The three girls went into the living room to see their siblings dressed and helping out their moms.

They helped too. In an hour, the guests started coming.

Sapphire slipped into her red high heeled sandals. She walked gently to the ball room and greeted the guests.

They were all dancing beautifully. The music was swift and gentle. Sapphire glanced at Alicia, who was dancing the best. Her beautiful hair was swinging back and forth and the smile never left her face.

Rachel was also dancing perfectly. She had improved. She was smiling like crazy. Her teeth were lovely and were aligned in a straight row like a row of _Tredent _Gum.

Sapphire glanced at her sister Ruby, who was dancing like a maniac. She was red.

She heard her call to Alicia's brother, "I'll be right back."

Just than the music stopped, the lights went out, and they all heard glass break and Ruby scream.


	2. Looking through the Album

Sapphire plopped on her soft fluffy bed, as she grabbed her heart pillow and sobbed in it. She threw the pillow on her bed, and took her pink and white blanket and spread it on her. She took her pillow and sobbed in the pillow.

Tears trickled on her nose. She wiped them away, and accidentally got scratched by a fake nail. More tears sprang.

She remembered it so well.

**_Flash back:_**

_Everyone had stopped dancing and screamed. Sapphire went closer to her cousin, Mark, who was dancing with her friend, Lily. _

_"Its okay!" said Sapphire's mother, as she brought a candle in. Just than the lights came on. _

_Sapphire and her cousins and sisters went to the kitchen, to see Ruby on the floor. She was unconscious. Emerald quickly called the ambulance. _

_The glass was broken. Their diamond that they kept on the show case was stolen._

_Just when the police came to take Ruby, one of them stepped on a silver piece of jewelery. _

_When they picked it up, everyone gasped at the sight of it. _

_It was Sapphire's ring._

_**End Flash back**_

So now everyone thought it was her. The person she was dancing with which was guy was named Daniel, said that Sapphire was with him the whole time.

Also, their cousins said that Sapphire was dancing in the room with Daniel.

But the police didn't believe them.

But she _didn't _do it.

Plus Ruby was unconscious.

Sapphire cried to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, she found out that they knew it wasn't her. She was relieved. But than again, someone put her ring there on purpose.

Sapphire shivered. What did the person want from her? What did she do?  
The next couple of weeks past by. Ruby was well recovered. In no time it was Ruby's birthday.

"Hey, Sapphire. What are you wearing tonight?" asked Alicia. Tonight was Ruby's birthday party.

"I have _no _clue." said Sapphire. She looked through her closet.

She finally picked out fancy jeans, with beautiful beads all over. It was lovely and they were dark blue, with cuts on the side.

She picked out a purple shirt full of sequence. She let her silky hair down, and conditioned it with sweet lavender conditioner. She put on a lovely belt, it was in style these days.

She put on matching sneakers and went downstairs. She looked gorgeous.

"Hey Ruby." said Sapphire when she saw her 10 year old sister.

Ruby was dressed in a skirt, which was just above her knees. She had a black tank top. She was loaded with jewelry.

When the guests arrived, they had an awesome time. Alicia came with a light blue sleeveless shirt, and jeans.

Rachel came with a skirt, which was above her knee. It was light pink, with dark pink designs all over. She had a dark pink tank top on, and had gotten blond highlights. She looked lovely.

"Hey whats up?" asked Sapphire

"Nothing. So wheres the birthday girl?" asked Alicia slyly. They giggled.

They went into the living room. After the party, all the guests left. Their mom had taken out the albums. There were pictures of Ruby in all ages. It was a tradition.

They looked through the pictures.

"Hey look at this one!" said Sapphire, as she pointed to a picture with Ruby and Emerald, with a bunch of makeup. They were wearing clothes like clowns and their hair was a mess. They laughed.

"Look at _this _one." said Rachel. She pointed to a picture of Sapphire next to Ruby. Sapphire looked like she was sleeping. They laughed at that one.

They stayed up till midnight talking looking through the albums.

When everyone left, and it was just Emerald, Ruby, Crystal, Diamond, Sapphire, and their parents, Sapphires mom told Sapphire to put the album away.

Sapphire went upstairs to her parent's room.

She opened the drawer and placed the album inside. On the side of the drawer, she saw a blue old album in the corner of the drawer. She never saw that album.

Curious, she took it out, as she looked through it. She saw pictures of a lady and a girl.

On the first page, there was a poem that was about their first child.

Than there was the picture of the lady, girl, and….

And her dad.

It said underneath, family.

Now Sapphire was confused.

Her mom did not look like this _at all._

She took the weird album downstairs. She tapped her dad, who was watching TV. alone.

"Dad?" asked Sapphire.

"What?"

"Whos this?" she asked, pointing to a picture.

"Where'd you get that?" he asked firmly.

"In the album drawer."

"Oh." said her father. He was looking at the book. "Its no one. Just your great aunt," he snatched the book.

But Sapphire wouldn't let go. "_No._ Its not my aunt. It says you guys are family, and this girl here is your daughter Your oldest daughter. And _I'm _your oldest daughter. And this _is not _me. And this is not mom."

"No one. It was a mistake." he said, but Sapphire could see he was lying.

"Dad, tell me the truth."

"Fine." he whispered, as he looked at the television with teary eyes. "She's your real mom."


End file.
